


When in a Mirror I Do Choose to Spy

by MayaTheBea



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaTheBea/pseuds/MayaTheBea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this long ago as a birthday present for a close friend of mine. I don't know if she'll find this re-posting, but if so- Happy Birthday Hannahannah!</p></blockquote>





	When in a Mirror I Do Choose to Spy

When in a mirror I do choose to spy  
Methinks there's naught to me beyond my face.  
And though, to win the love of Belle I try  
I can't believe I'll ever leave this place.

I try with all my heart to love this girl  
And yet my temper I cannot contain.  
When in her presence, I feel my lip curl.  
All while I know her fear will bring me pain.

Each day the red rose drops one petal more  
I know my chances here are running out.  
I'll never be the man I was before.  
Our love was doomed the day I first felt doubt.

Perhaps I should give her the library;  
Her love of books may change to love for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long ago as a birthday present for a close friend of mine. I don't know if she'll find this re-posting, but if so- Happy Birthday Hannahannah!


End file.
